The Number 1 Team! Team Ten!
by FallenKnightofGwyn
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto the nine-tails Jinchuriki, a boy with more chakra then the world and too stupid to realize he's a sensor. Ino Yamanaka a girl more worried about pretty boys and fashion rather than her ninja career. The Princess Nara Shika a lazy girl who rather stare at clouds and eat chips more than training. And their teacher the amazing Asuma, or Lung cancer! What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a thing now, A Naruto x Female Shikamaru. Now for the reasons, the main one being in my mind Shikamaru has always been there for Naruto, in Shippuden anyway. Shikamaru being the first one of his age Not seeming to hate Naruto and so on and so forth, Along with thinking of a wild pairing because I wanted to do an Asuma-sensei story.**

 **SO TADA**

 **Naruto x female Shikamaru.**

 **Low key, just how strong that child would be? Shadow possession into a shadow clone big Rasengan gangbang. Lowkey does anyone like Baruto as a character, to me when you say what he has.**

 **The son of Naruto and firstborn of the Hyuga branch. Master of the shadow clone, three nature release mastery before genin, master of the Rasengan, allowed to learn and use gentle fist, trained by the current head of the Hyuga house, a student of Sasuke Uchiha and having a bloodline limit never seen before. Sounds like someone jacking off to their OC.**

 **Then make him a total ass hat who can't win a fight against a Nara. Fuck man come to the hell on!**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

XXxxXXXxxx  
Saritobi Hiruzen stared at the three men in his room, the three asking for three different things that involve one Uzumaki Naruto. The first and youngest being Kakashi Hatake, an ex-Anbu member turned Jounin sensei wishing to train the boy. Wanting to do so for the boy's father who is Kakashi's own teacher. However, Kakashi is a difficult man, haunted by his memories of his past it's uncertain if Naruto having anything to do with him would improve anything.

Kakashi himself is an average height man whose body is hidden under the baggy clothes and armor in the village provides. The man keeping one eye hidden along with everything below his nose. Showing just a single eye. His hair long, spiking into a single direction common among members of the Hatake clan.  
Standing, leaning against the window being Hiruzen's own student Jiraiya, the last loyal member of his team and the strongest shinobi the village has. The man a giant among others, Kakashi standing below his shoulders. The older man wider showing his strength. Dressed in mesh armor shirt under a green kimono shirt and a red haori with two yellow circles, one on each shoulder. Metal arm and legs guards, matching pants and wooden sandals. The man having white hair as well, born with it much like Kakashi. However, Jiraiya's hair is a long lion mane reaching down to his waist. The man is known for his hair-style Jutsus. Hardening his hair for spikes, shields and even growing his hair.

Tan skin, black eyes, red lines going down his tear ducts ending at his chin and a few warts here and there.

"Why are you even here Danzo? Last time I checked you wanted Naruto under lock and key?" The man said clearly unable to handle politics over his head with his first thinking style.

But he wasn't wrong, Danzo, the old man wanted to make Naruto his personal weapon, lock him in a cell and warp his mind like he has done to many others. The man, having the only brown hair, but seemed half dead, missing an eye, arm in a cast and seeming close to his final moments sat peacefully in the chair. Seeming to be thinking.

"Brutish as ever I see Jiraiya-boy," The man said, training his voice to show nothing.

"I have to agree with my student here Danzo, why are you here?" The mighty god of shinobi the third Hokage asked staring at the man rather interested in what he's trying.  
Still, in his red and white robes, Hiruzen, the once feared man, is nothing more than a kind looking old man.

"I heard about this little debate and as your adviser, and speaking for the best of the village. That I believe Asuma has the best chance at making young Naruto strong. Strong enough to be respected as what he is." Danzo spoke as the three me stared.

"Are you saying Jiraiya nor Kakashi aren't fit to train team seven?" The mighty third Hokage asked.

"No, I wish to replace the members. Have Uzumaki Naruto switched with the Akimachi child."

"And why is that?"

"Because Kakashi's mindset is weak, he will not be able to stare Naruto in the eyes and train the boy like he needs to. Rather pass him around from jounin to jounin." A long pause showed the man, the student of the fourth, Naruto'' father, had little to argue. "Along with the boy's parents can handle his training while he can focus on Sasuke himself, helping him awaken his eyes." He started showing just how horrible Kakashi would be as a teacher. As a ninja, he is one of the finest and could be considered a choice for Hokage if it wasn't for his horrible mental state.

"As for Jiraiya that would leave a team with two members. I doubt you will be understanding Sasuke as a person, along with the importance of your spy network will weaken you and the village making Asuma the only logical sensei for Uzumaki Naruto," He said shutting down the two men as logical senseis, a mentor and sensei are different in the shinobi world. A sensei teaches a group while a mentor a single person. They're skilled mentors, not senseis.

"And Asuma? What makes him so special?" It's his son after all, even when the two are not speaking that frequently they still do have a love for one other.

"Most other Jounin has a dislike for Naruto, most of the village does. Thanks to that speech you gave. But Asuma clearly doesn't have those emotions. As you know the man has enjoyed the boys' pranks around the village. His Will of Fire matching your own, with skill allowing to be a guard of the twelve, his strength and passion for this village will bring Uzumaki to heights he should have been long ago." He started as the Third felt his heart warm. A small smile on his face. Even by someone like Dazon, hearing and seeing someone so fond of his child's accomplishments brought some joy to his heart.

"Along with his rather blunt and laid back nature, he can tell Naruto how he is, and be able to keep up with his bubbling and wild nature. Along with his two teammates being clan heirs, it will allow Asuma focus on personal training, able to guide him through every step." Danzo won this battle, his logic found and solid, the three men unable to argue knowing their faults.

"It seems we're stumped, Young Naruto and Choji will be switched, making team ten Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shika, and Yamanaka Ino lead under Sarutobi Asuma." The Hokage determined to end the meeting there and then, Only Danzo took his leave, a cloud of victory seeming to make his glow.

"Can't say I don't see his logic, but I wished you still picked me," Jiraiya said wanting to travel the world with the boy. An adventure traveling through the different countries, experiencing new ways of life, culture and most of all their women!

"You still can Jiraiya, just wait until Asuma has trained a foundation into Naruto." Staring over at the other shinobi, Kakashi stared static and hard to read as ever.

"Kakashi?" The man is fickle, Danzo words may have harmed his already shattered pride.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Just considering when is the right time to teach Naruto the Rasengan." the man mussed, Jiraiya had none of that. Tell him how copying the jutsu with a fancy eye is different than learning the jutsu yourself. The old Hokage laughed hearing the two back and forth.

Team Ten, he couldn't help but wonder.

xXXxxXxxx

"Team Ten." Iruka a man of average height and build, his skin darker than most with a deep scar crossing the bridge of his nose. The man wearing standard Chunin uniform. The man to soft for the other life, so he chose to become a teacher, the thought of teaching a future Hokage has all ways brought him a small smile.

"Nara Shika." A girl with chubby checks, light brown hair pulled back, having a slight twirl. Her eyes a sharp brown. The girl wearing a tan skin tight body suit ending just above her knees. A shinobi skirt, thick leather with a pouch in the back and front, the sides cut out giving her leg room. A buttoned light jacket showing her clan colors. Shika a young girl far different than the others, not a hint of makeup, or care for the other gender. The girl slim not from worrying about her figure, but not willing to work out besides in class.

"Yamanaka Ino." A taller girl with long blond hair, pulled back ending at her waist, a bang falling over her right eyes. The blue eye girl caring for her beauty, unlike Shika. Wearing a purple crop top and skirt, her stomach arms and legs wrapped with medical tape. The girl slim from light training by her father and constant diets.

"And Uzumaki Naruto." How strange, the wild card being where Choji should be. This couldn't be a mistake, then why? He ignored Inos rude shout. "Your sensei is Asuma." He said staring at Naruto with a smile. The short boy with blue eyes and blond spiking hair will become great with someone like him.

After finishing the list he stared at his students. He couldn't help but wonder which nine will pass this time? Well six really, seeing how Asuma's pass rating is nearly a hundred percent. He failed a single team for making a rude remark about the Hokage.

"You all have an hour to enjoy your first lunch together as a team. After that, you'll return to class where your Jounin-sensei will be waiting." He said a small smile.

"You're all dismissed." And so the groups separated. Iruka couldn't help but be a little surprised seeing Ino drag Naruto and Shika away. A team with one boy and two girls, he'll need to pray for a boy like Naruto.

XXXX  
"You going to just stare or eat?" Ino asked her clear displeasure of her team clearly shown. Her team standing around one another on a porch on the school building, used for small group studying at times. Shika, the girl eating her rice bun without a world like normal. Ino couldn't understand why the girl is so skinny, seeing how if she's not sleeping she's eating with Choji.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed lost at the rice ball.

"Oh Sorry!" He yelled, laughing. Clearly missing the flinch from both girls.

"Stop screaming." She demanded the blond staring. Locking their blue eyes. Naruto finishing his mouth full of food.

"THIS TASTES GOOD!" He yelled as Ino glared. Shika mumbling something, of course, the other two worried about one another. She could have sworn the two are twins.

"Of course it tastes good, I made it after all." She said clearly proud, she made homemade food hoping she would be placed with her Sasuke-kun, clearly, she was mistaken. Naruto stopped, blinking.

"Well, thanks I guess." He said catching the eyes of them both. "I never had someone make me anything before, well besides the Ichiraku family. So, uh, thank you." He said clearly not knowing what to say and how. Ino blinked, she didn't imagine Naruto saying something like that.

It sounded horribly sad.

"You're welcome." She huffed eating her own. "So what you never had parents or something?" Ino asked as the Nara girl glared, she really forgot didn't she. How can you forget something like that?

"Nope never had any, the old man never talks about them either." Naruto shrugged as Ino seemed to flinch. The three stayed in silence. The boy's eyes stared between the two girls, he hates silence. Maybe because it's just another reminder he's alone.

But those thoughts can go and screw off.

"So, Uh. Tell me about you girls?" The blond thought out loud. Staring at the two girls, Ino rolling her eyes, and Shika still eating. Staring into the clouds like she normally does. The boy stared, taking a breath to calm down.

Ino is Ino, besides the time she and Sakura argue and attack him. He can say he never spoke a single word to one another, of course, some classes the two made slide insults, the two throw at one another, ones in a blue moon even. Naruto knew Shika, the girl being lazy, like credibly lazy. He was always lost, not seeing how she can be a ninja. Yeah, she's smart, but he has never seen her work out, or train combat wise. Besides ninja tool training, she fakes injuries to skip sparing.

The girl is fickle. But she's cool and nice, too bad Choji could be here and not Ino.

"Naruto," Said girl said, patting next to her as he started walking. Ino staring, raising an eyebrow seeing the two. Laying next to one another, nearly the same height. They're talking about clouds, Naruto saying how it looks like a leaf headband. Shika scoffing saying he's been playing with his own for too long. How it's really a perfect pillow.

And Ino sat in silence, staring at the two. Huffing turning around eating her lunch in silence.

XXXXXxx

Asuma Sarutobi is the oldest son of the Third Hokage, a very skilled shinobi and possible the only wind release master within Konoha. Once one of the Twelve warriors who guard the fire Daimyo, he became a named known to be watchful of. But the one thing he never considered himself as being was a good teacher.

The man with a white-stick hanging from his lips, his body strong and wide, intimidating even, a half-assed cared for beard made him no pretty boy, he wasn't a man that girls dreamed about resting their heads and so on and so forth, but he is a man who knows love, or lust, hard to tell.

The lady in his eyes a woman who he knew since the days at the academy, shiver, the woman showing her strength in intelligence, not wisdom, genjutsu skill along with her brilliant beauty. She was just recently promoted, finally, to Jounin. This being her very first group of genin.

He trained two teams now, all around five years younger, so having kids being ten and such will be different for him. But with the little rose asking and asking he decided to throw his hand into the ring and train another team.

Sadly that is the only plus he has over his father. Seeing how his team is all powerful, far stronger than himself. Well, he might hold his own against Tsunade, but the other two? Crushed like a fly.

But look at how emotionally unstable they all are! He beat his old man seeing how all six of them are alive from chunnin to jounin.  
Eat that old man!

But now he has a very strange a different team he had to deal with. Ino Yamanaka would be the top female graduate if she didn't miss one day, however, he couldn't say much about her. From the record, unlike her father, she has done nothing but follows after Sasuke, who probably didn't even know her name. A problem that bothered him to no end, how can he handle a Fangirl?

The second being Shika Nara, a female heir again, like her father. The two have the same mind, without a doubt. He knew how to deal with her, just talk and play board games, that's all he needs to do. Seeing how the girl is smart enough to handle most training in her own time. He hopes.

However the thought of two girls on a single team has been rather unheard of in the leaf, the second made to formations because of maturity. The second to his knowledge never had a child, never had a lover. From what his father and mother claimed the second was a man absent of those emotions. Saying he lost all love long before the first village.

He placed a single woman on each team because of periods. As much as strange as it sounds. He believed the man never dealt with a woman truly in his life. Or it was a lie of course.

And now for his final little brat. Uzumaki Naruto, now he holds nothing against the brat, well besides that he's a brat. No, he sees him higher than the two. From what he read the boy is smart in his own way. He is incredibly fast at learning, when he finds it interesting and something he wants.

He answered only questions about the Hokages, all of them, answering them perfectly. Some, even the likes that Sakura and Sasuke couldn't answer. He always saw his fights, seeing how all the Jounin watched them spar days before. He handled himself fine.

Finishing in third place. Only bested by Kiba, a clan heir with his own fighting stance. And Sasuke Uchiha the genius top of his class and well an Uchiha. Though he must say, Hinata would have won if she didn't throw her matches.

What made that truly impressive is he has no stance, he is fighting like a brawler, throwing punched, counters, faints, and kicks when it's right.  
That and the brat somehow defeated a Chunin rank ninja in seconds. Of course, said chunin rather sitting in his own loathing and hate rather then train to make him weak. But a feat he couldn't ignore. And on top of that, he's a master of the Shadow clone jutsu, using the jutsu with more skill then it's creator, the Second. Then painted the entire Hokage monument in a single hour.

Kid can't be dead last, no fucking way. He outruns most jounin and chunin!

Shaking his head he found the rest, well most of the Jounin standing outside the class. Small talk was fine right now, a nod really. The door was opened, the greatest chunin Iruka, a man average at everything, being weak against nothing but also the master of nothing.

If Iruka didn't have such a kind heart he would, and could be just like the Second. Thankfully he's not, he likes this Iruka.  
And swiftly and in order the teams were picked off, leaving only three. Poor brats, having him as a sensei. Team Asuma is gathered. The three walking with him.

"Okay, who wants some BBQ?" He asked as the three blinked.

"No, we just ate," Ino said clearly showing her happiness at being on this team. The damn girl must be upset her rival is with Sasuke, the same team anyway.

"Ramen!" Naruto declared as the man stared. No wonder he's so short.

"Just a heads up, if your three passes, you'll be paying for ramen." He said remembering how horrible heartbroken his father was after a meal.

"Pass?" Shika said staring at their massive teacher.

"Yep, only three teams truly become genin. The others are sent back, weeding out the weak." He laughed as the three froze.

A what piercing the air, not by Naruto who looked terrified. Oh yes, the boy failed twice already. No three times really, he becomes a ninja of the 'mission' he took part in. But that's beside the point.

"I was going to do the test tomorrow, get to know you three and so on and so forth. But changed my mind." He laughed the three genin glaring at the smug looking man. Even with the lazy tone much like the Nara, he glowed with it.

"But since someone isn't hungry change of plan." He said as she laughed so softly. Clearing regretting how quick she was to yell, well rather be just rude.  
Her father always told her to be careful about who invites her for a bite. Accepting the offer is up to her and her alone, but the art is to let them down gently. Something she didn't do at all.

She did none of that, and now with Shika glaring at her. The three must battle against an experienced Jounin.

"This is training ground ten." He said, the three staring across the wide open filed. "Your test will be here. And the task is easy. Well to understand." He laughed at that part. Slow and deep. "You have three hours to knock a cigarette from my mouth." That's their test, focuses on teamwork and their ability as fighters. Really simple, seeing how his love interest wanted to spam her genjutsu until someone finds the real her.

So many mind games.

Kakashi and his little bells, laugh.

Gai had them all punch him. Freely. For some reason, he could understand that man. The war fucked them all up a little, some more than others who he will not name. But he's always been the way he is.

And his test, lazy as it may, proved a point. If they're genin they have some type of skill. Time to see if they have enough.

"Besides that, just came at me with all yo-" He watched, leaning slighting. A rusted metal star thrown, the blond boy is on the assault. Smart, but not-so, he didn't wait for him to finish, smart seeing show they're shinobi.

The boy is fast like he thought. Wild, however, blocking and evading rather easy. The boy, even fainting, his wind ups slow and foreseeable. Shadow moving, Ino still looking shock. He gripped the boy by the arm before he could counter. Swiftly evading the shadow the boy was chucked. Landing and the crouching Nara.

"Pervert!" Ino yelled, not staring at the teacher, but the blond boy. And Shika, Asuma standing laughing his heart out. He didn't mean for the two to land like that. Naruto on top, Shika flat on her back. With his hands on her chest.

Man today is a good day!

A few minutes of the embarrassment, and Ino's beating, the three spread out. Besides on Uzumaki Naruto, standing before him again. Smirking ready for another one v one.

Asuma laughed, seeing his hair and attire he shouldn't be surprised the brat is a frontline fighter.

"You sure you're up for this kid? Ino did most of the work already." He laughed staring at the boy. Of course, the boy looks fine. He doubts Ino could harm the kid with or without the Kyuubi.

"I'm going to beat your ass, lung cancer!" The brat yelled as Asuma just stared. This fucking brat.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He roared, a blast of chakra destroying grass. Surrounded by smoke, blinking the man waited and waited. A slight look, showing he's slightly impressed, a demon whirlwind shuriken, ripping apart the ground, thrown slightly to the right, a good ten feet. The blade whistling, taking a massively curved heading straight for his waist.

The kid has an arm, possible sensor, seeing how well the Fuma was thrown. He jumped, body leaning sideways, demon whirlwind is the type of weapon famous for the shadow Fuma jutsu, the boy no way could throw one perfectly, but it's always best to be careful.

However a second one never fallowed, and not a single Naruto stood. Hearing the puff of smoke he pulled his rest back. His hidden Kunia holder dropping the tool, a sly smile in mid-air. Watching A group of Naruto appears. He threw the weapon, the first being the O.N. He watched, slightly impressed, the boy having enough speed and reaction time to headbutt the Kunai knife.

That's a good way to use a headband.

They all are attacking the same way, something wasn't right. His smile grew, leaping back using his hands. The black shadow lining the ground.  
All of this happening in four seconds.

Fucking smart.

"I can't move!" The boys' yelled all in the same position. Asuma laughed watching the group cry, all doing the splits. Clear as day the boy doesn't stretch often. Shika standing behind them, a lazy and amused smile. The girl doing the splits without a second thought.

He likes his team, full of life. Though he couldn't help but wonder, where is the other blond? He's distracted, it would be a nice time for an attack.  
And like magic, a single flower floating next to him. Smirking he vanished. The explosion small, not even worthy of an explosion tag. But enough where he would fell a concussion.

"Let me go," Naruto said again, fallowing the girl, in her jutsu. Knowing Shika, he kept his voice down low.

"No." A simple straightforward answer, telling him arguing is worthless. "Your clones. They're solid?"

"Yep, but they can't take a hit." A nod the girl stopped.

"Alright, this is what I want you to do. Do everything I say when I say it. Alright?" A nod of understanding.  
At least he can work with his friends.

"Asuma is no joke, I can't make that more clear. This will be troublesome, but I need a plan." A stop she stared at Naruto. They're friends, good friends, and she knows just how stupid the boy can be. It's amazed her he found a way to fight Asuma like that.  
Using the smoke to hide the transformation and throw. Using a popular Fuma Shirkicun for a jutsu designed around hiding the other, then turn back using himself and his clones as weapons. He has brains apparently.

He might be able to beat the Uchiha with that, seeing how the Shadow Fuma style was invented by the clan. Sadly this is an experienced Jounin, the step-brother and a feared missing ninja much like Orochimaru, maybe not horrible acts, but power. Son of the Third Hokage and a massive bounty on his head told her enough.

The shadow possession jutsu was a test, reaction time and speed. Simple enough, seeing his basic speed and such. Naruto could easily distract with the amount of ten clones.

"Alrighty! A shit ton of Naruto's' coming right up!" He roared doing a strange stance.

"Stop," Shika said seeing how he looks. "You look like you're taking a poop." She smiled a light, but her cute little smile. The short boy looks like he's squirting, to take a dump.

"Just stand up normally and us the jutsu." He nodded, blinking as he looked around.

"Where's Ino?" He asked as Shika raised an eyebrow. 'Why would he care?'

"She's running around laying traps down, in case this doesn't work." A nod, he did what she asked. Standing straight he summoned as many clones as he could.  
An army, Shika eyes being wide as dinner plates. Surrounding her, on the ground and the trees, everywhere she looks. She sees a little yellow head brat with bright orange. They ran off, all roaring for Asuma, even tearing down a tree, which somehow landed on an entire group of clones.

"What the fuck." Shika wasn't known for cursing, her sweet mother made it clear those words were not allowed. But, what can you say to someone who can make an army of himself?

XXXX

Asuma was thinking the same, eyes wide, cigarette nearly falling from his lips. The entire training ground, all of it, every speck is orange and blond. All shadow clones seeing the kunai and longed into random trees. Shaking his head, forming handsigns he couldn't believe, even as an Uzumaki, even being a host. That someone has this much chakra. The boy's still an idiot, he watched small fights between clones start, so the likely hood of this brat knowing chakra exercises besides the forehead and leaf. Are well, impossible.

This is the chakra he grew and lives with. The boys a fucking monster.

He took a breath, wind style great breakthrough, a massive gust of wind the center of the training ground blown back. All the clones, possible the original blown away. Poofing each and every one.

Found you, he heard, turning his head his eyes widen, dashing back as the explosion took his tree, a damn good tree. Landing he couldn't move. He smiled, the blond took his legs when he reached the ground, connected one more to a shadow.

"Well done, all of you." Seeing the star thrown through the air, taking the smoke with it. Quicker then he would like but they pass, all of them showing a sense of teamwork and understanding.

He likes these kids already. Kakashi can go screw off, this team ten will finally beat team seven!

"Good all three of you. I found your strengths and weaknesses." The team now all four together. Ino having a sly smile beaming with pride. Possible for the final strike being her own.

"I'll start with Naruto." He said ignoring the boy jumping in joy. "You are the perfect front line for the girls, with your strength and speed, with the Shadow clones and endurance you have you are perfect for just holding a line." A nod of excitement. "You're already skilled at fighting with your clones seeing the stunt you pulled. Along with the understanding of the transformation, jutsu can be a real threat." He's being praised, the boy could go on and on listening to Asuma going on and on.

"But you're a fucking idiot." Oh, how harsh humanity can be. Ino laughing the blond turned to Shika.

"Don't look at me." Was all she was willing to say. That's his worth.

"You don't think beforehand, just during. A shinobi battle, when not solved in the first second. It's very much setups. every step every move must be held with purpose, you're wild when your first move didn't land, if you can overwhelming a person is fine and dandy, but I used a basic elemental release jutsu and destroyed them all." A nod of understanding, he needs more planning during the fight and beforehand.

"Ino well-done hiding and waiting for the right move, along with using small bombs to make me move. Shika, you're better then any Nara I fought with, planning so fast and reacting to the first situation. However, for how little you showed me, I can only assume your Taijutsu is lacking." A nod from them both, "However you both showed little skills to complete your task so good job along with realizing the hidden meaning of the test."

A laugh, Naruto's mouth was closed by Nara's hand.

"And since we're done we, Team ten will have are first mission."

"Oh, I bet it's awesome! Like saving a princess or something!" He yelled as the man laughed.

"Ino, you have the mission, along with Shika and my support. Your mission is to buy Naruto a better ninja uniform." Her eyes lit up, both, somehow the bangs launched up, showing just how happy she is.

Her strength, fashion finally worthy in her starting ninja career. To help her teammate find clothing to make him look good, okay that might be too much, but at least taking his job seriously.  
XxXXxXX

 **Just a few things, with the gender change Shika has a lot fewer passions and more of a bite in a sense. Naruto hanging around her and Kiba she used shadows to embrace him when he goes too far. So he's a wee bit calmer, not by much. But a little bit.**

 **The two don't have feelings besides your she's/He's my friend, ends there.**


	2. Chapter 2

So Naruto's outfit is just him from the last movie, I liked the outfit, not many did, but I did. It would be cool if he was given a chest but that's beside the point I hope

So I decided That Naruto will be using a weapon, you guys choose though, mean I hope it's not five people say katana, but I like reading a story where I can say something and it happens and there.

Heads up I will be making a Naruto x Appetite crossover. Know the webcomic always being shown, it's really fucking good, to be honest. I like it more then Tokyo Ghoul.

The last thing is someone asked if this will be a Naruto x ino x shike, unless someone can convince me probably not.

Okay, I own nothing time to start.

XxxxXx

"You look nice for ones," Shika spoke lying in the grass field waiting for both their sensei and Ino. Last night Naruto and Ino went shopping, Asuma wanting a different uniform. Something that would be more professional uniforms. Ironic since Ino didn't have the best outfit herself. Then again it's darker than bright orange, but having your stomach open was never a good idea in this life.

Naruto now wearing a thick vest, long sleeves the vest have an orange colored chest along with black sleeves for some reason, where they found that was strange. His right sleeve has a red ribbon with an orange swirl, black cargo pants like the one he wore before She couldn't help but wonder if he knew what that swirl met? Of course not, this is Naruto.

"Thanks." He yawned rubbing his yellow hair, the two like always lying in the grass staring into the sky. "How are you friends with her? We spent seven hours shopping last night." He mumbled tiredly already of dealing with the blond woman.

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"She stole my wallet." He mumbled out rather embarrassed with the whole ordeal. Ino managed to steal his wallet and refused to give it back until she was done, the keyword be she. Ino ended up buying clothes, makeup, a new kunai, and shuriken set that he was grateful of, then finally they bought him a new ninja uniform. Bought him a new jacket too, that's it for him though. The finished with her going to the hair salon and having a painfully awkward conversation with her father.

"So she took advantage of you?"

"Yep. She gave me some advice though. So it wasn't that bad. I guess." He mumbled, blinking slightly surprised seeing Shika lean up. Staring at him with a look of doubt, she didn't believe him at all.

"Our families are old friends. We and Choji grew up together, she has been nothing but a thorn in my side since childhood. So how on earth could she be helpful?" She doesn't believe him at all.

"She helped me with the hole Sakura thing." Getting up himself she rose an eyebrow hearing him. Everyone knows he has a thing for the girl, Shika didn't understand. Sakura, the loud, brash, abusive, 'most intelligent' girl in class. He has been crushing on her for they since they entered the class.

"Oh, well. Maybe she knows what she's talking about then."

"Of course I know, I know Sakura better than herself!"

"Speck and the devil." Shika huffed, great she's here.

"Oh shut up." Ino huffed bothered just by her friends' personality. Shika can be a bitch sometimes, but she is too. "I will say that my advice I gave Naruto is perfect."

"Really? How, buy her some flowers that match the month they meant?"

"No but good idea." She smirked a slight smile that just showed how confident she is. "I told him we're ninja now, we have a team, we need to focus on our development as a team along with our own development. Having a boyfriend, or girlfriend is fine and all, but don't dwell on it." She said smirking at Shika, she is surprised. "Not a total bitch you know. Ain''t that right Naru-kun?"

"Naru-Kun?" Oh? Why did she seem so mad? Ino just loves pushing buttons.

"Naru-kun blushes when I flirt with him. It's cute." She giggled lightly. Yesterday she found that he's easy to nervous, how ironic the boy so brave blushed and stumbles over himself when you flirt with him. It's cute, or maybe it's the fact Sasuke stays silent and ignores her completely, having someone react to her is so refreshing.

Shika didn't say anything after that point, she mumbled lying down into Naruto, using his stomach as a pillow turning into him.

"Well, someones upset." She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Her mom was all over her this morning. Ranting about something." Naruto said knowing how her mother was a high energy and quick to set off the woman. He met her a handful of times when he was a kid. In fact, it might have been three months they last talked, she's not going to be happy the next time they meet.

"Oh, I can understand that," Ino said knowing her, she was her babysitter growing up. She is a handful even for her.

"So, Naru-kun, does she do this a lot?" Ino asked a little surprised Shika is willing to sleep on a boy, that can send a lot of mix singles out.

"Only when she's out of it. Softer then the ground, she likes hearing heart beats too." Ino just nodded staring at the two. Naruto now passed out, Shika laying where his neck meat his chest. The two are snuggling, practically spooning in Ino eyes.

She's a little envy, to be honest. Why couldn't Sasuke let her do this? She glared at the two, Naruto now asleep himself, the two laying on on another irritated her. Maybe because she hasn't snuggled with someone before, and here is Shika. The most anti-social person she has ever met doing this.

"Fuck it." Cursing and no longer caring she joined the two. Laying on his stomach she joined them, sleeping catching up on beauty sleep she was stolen away. After all her father wasn't that happy with her last night. Spending the day shopping with a boy in class screamed date in his eyes.

All three sleeping, using the blond as a pillow. A strange sight when Asuma finally appeared, staring at the three slightly surprised. "You're kidding?" He whispered, this fucking blond. Naruto's farther ahead with these two then he is with Kurenai. He is low-key rather frustrated in that fact.

How a brat who doesn't understand the basic shinobi terms is apparently more of a player then he is.

Well, today is going to be hell for the boy then. Not many know, but Asuma is a rather petty man.

With a mighty whistle, Naruto screamed in fright. Jumping up forgetting about the two girls sleeping on him.

"Iruka-sensei I'm sorry for sleeping in!" He roared not greeted with the regular view, "Oh it's you." The boy said with a tone clearly showing his lack of respect.

Oh, Asuma will make this kids day living hell. After Ino finishes her deal, being thrown off like that must been annoying. Shika still on the ground, propping herself up, mumbling like always.

"Please explain why this is one boy and two girl team?" She asked glaring at their teacher, clearly hating this.

Fun fact she hates other girls, she didn't hate Ino, or Hinata, she just hated the others, Sakura and those others who failed the test. They're bubbling personality, their embracive, always following, forcing what thought was right, their obsession for Sasuke. She hates them for this.

The only difference Ino is a clan heir, she knows this and is slightly more level-headed because of this. The reason she was the top female student in the class. Along with their families being so close.

"It wasn't meant to be, Danzo one of Hokage-samas' old friend believed this team would be more effective. Naruto, you were meant to be on team seven, With Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke, however with your history with the two, along with Kakashi unfit mindset he was deemed unable to train you." He said rubbing his neck explaining it truthfully.

He had no reason to lie after all the poor blond been lied to his entire life.

"Unfit to train Naruto? Why?" Shika asked stared not understanding at all. Mean, he's an idiot, but if he finds something interesting he absorbs. The boy knows every fact about the past Hokage it's rather worrying somehow much he knows. He knows how the first Hokage died, knows one else knows that.

"Yeah! Why?" Naruto makes a great wingman.

"Kakashi never knew his own mother, the closest person to fill the role was his senseis' girlfriend at the time. That being your mother brat." You could see a drastic change in his personality then and there.

"He knew my parents?" The boy stuttered at that. Staring at his teacher with very mix emotions. The boy is confused but more furious than anything.

"Just your mother, maybe, Don't know. Kakashi was a chunin when I made genin. Listen, Kakashi and I are decently close, friends maybe, all Jounin are. And well Kakashi lost everyone, mother, father, teachers, teammates. Everyone, and having someone you tried avoids for the amount of pain and regret you fell for not able to save them? Well, you wouldn't want that." Naruto sat silent, Ino and Shika both not understanding seeing how they never lost a single person.

Well, Naruto has ether, but he was alone for most of his life. That, however, doesn't mean being born not knowing your birth parents are must be terrible. Then being so close to someone who knows must pain him.

"If you leave here and ask Kakashi who your mother is I don't blame you, just remember he lost someone he loved and you can't say the same." Asuma finished not willing to hide everything. He deserved to know about his clan, his mother and such. Just another thing he disagreed with.

"Alright," Naruto spoke after a long pause, smirking Asuma nodded staring at the boy.

"Nice outfit, by the way, look like a real ninja." A cheeky smile for Naruto and Ino, little Ino decided to make it clear that she chose the outfit.

"And why are you wearing that?" He asked looking slightly lost.

Ino changed outfits too, however, she's wearing a darker version of her fathers uniform. The darker color being the only difference, well along with fitting her frame better, the outfit that I&D are given have plates and thick wool to stop last-ditch attacks. Just in case you can say, however she lacked any of that allowing for a titter fit.

Change of subject that works for the dense one. The girl went on how her father would have been a mess hearing her out all night with a boy, so an outfit based on his uniform won his heart saving her. Asuma forgot how much of a wimp her father is.

"Hey," Shika started lightly elbowing the sad blond. "We can just get a name and look it up alright?" She asked as he just let out a breath, nodding understanding.

Shika couldn't help but let a breath of relief out, knowing how NArutos' parents are such a sticky subject.

"Alright I get it," Asuma said shutting down the fashion loving girl, she simply kept talking. "You can tell me later, right now we need to start training." He said rubbing his eyes, Ino likes to talk and talk, why is he not surprise.

Nodding the three stood side by side ready for anything.

"Well, I guess I need to explain first. Konoha's' teams are based not on scores but ability. You three were chosen to be are capture team, while Kurarnis' team is tracking and Kakashi being escort and combat. So, I'll be teaching you to use your given strength to perform this task as successfully as possible. This is critical Naruto," The blond blinking being pointed out.

"Shika and Ino have been training in their family technics since the could form chakra. However besides Shadow clone what else do you have?" Narutos' lip twitched, he damn knew why.

"So we will be having sparring matches." A blink of surprising a few of them. "Facing someone of, or should be equal skill will show where you are and what I need to focus on."

"Everything is allowed, for you two." His eyes landed on Naruto. "You by Shadow clone is enough to bet the two at the same time." He made a hundred plus clones yesterday. Shika wouldn't have enough chakra to counter that many and Ino was well just fucked.

"No more than Five." A nod of understanding. He needs to know more than rush with three thousand clones.

"We'll start with the girl." A nod the two men stepped back, Ino and Shika stepping back at least ten feet, what they were told in the academy.

The fight ended, rather quickly, Ino was played the minute the match started, taught in the academy to open with throwing knives they both did just that. However, Shika managed to form her hand sign and connect every shadow. Kunai to kunai finally ending with Inos'.

"Now taijutsu only." With that the two started, the match over again in a few seconds. Ino winning, Shikas' lack of training in hand-to-hand combat shown. Her stance terrible, unable to keep up or even block correctly. Ino herself showing she has an understanding of the Katan used for the academy.

"Good, now Ino why did you lose the first match?" A simple question.

"I didn't think," Was her response.

"Yes, you both were taught the same, so you opened the same. Knowing Shika is a Nara you allowed her to play you. Creating more shadows and unable to dodge because you couldn't think nor adapt. Shika lost because she's a Nara, the reason she won." Nodding understanding his point.

"I don't want either of you to fight this close, but it will happen. Ino we'll focus on understanding what you can and cannot while finding a better style of fighting for you. Shika, we'll do the second part and maybe some crafty defensive and escape jutsu's just in case." A nod of displeasure, Shika knowing already she's in for a lot of work.

"Now Ino spar with Naruto." The two stepped up, the round ended before the Kunia made it halfway.

"Good, knowing What Naruto will open with you countered with Kunai, however, they have weapons too." She stopped and taught watching the clones black her throwing knives before he left that strange cloud.

"Now Taijutsu only."

Ino smirked, this is her chance, only losing by a hair thanks to big brain Sakura, she can show all three that she should have made top female in her class. The match began, pulling a Kunia out she stood prepared to defend, Naruto lost all the time, no way he'll win this.

She was wrong, Naruto dashed into her guard, traveling the distance in a few seconds, slashing his Kunia left and right. Fast and heavy, Ino slowly losing he balance, taking steps back barely able fast enough to recover and block. It ended in a single move, Naruto slashing up, he arms followed, seeming to lock her arms, the next second his knee meet her stomach.

She lost, on the ground coughing. She has never been hit by anything. Never has she been hit to the point her knees buckled and her stomach lost everything.

"You alright?" Naruto asked rubbing her back truly seeming concern. She nodded getting to her feet she breathed heavy whipping her lips with his sleeve, he offered, for some reason.

She just stared at the soft looking boy. How strong is Sasuke if she was taken down so easy?

"Good now we know where to start." Training began. Or in their eyes hell of D-rank missions. After ten Naruto almost cried, he made a fourth of what was spet yesterday.


End file.
